facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Araucanía
The Kingdom of Araucanía is a State located in South America. It occupies the region west of the Andes south of the Itata River and north of the Llanquihue Lake. The southern border is not entirely drawn, and certain political sectors in the Kingdom claim that it extends as far south as the Reloncaví Stuary. It is based on the Wallmapu, or Mapuche Nation, that traditionally occupied the territory between the Itata and Toltén Rivers, and the Huilliche Territory, occupied during the XIXth century by the Huilliche, or Southern Mapuche. Although a State that functioned for some months as the Mapuche Confederation, it is now a Failed State. After the Rio Negro War several Chieftains (Loncos) of the territory claimed to be Kings, thus starting a civil war that has since then made the restore of peace imposible. It limits to the south with the Republic of Patagonia, to the west with the Pacific Ocean, to the north with the Maule Republic, and to the east with the Neuquén Confederation. History The Inca and Spanish Invasions The first background for the nation comes from the era of the Inca Empire, when the Inca Yupanqui lead his armies down the Chilean Coast. In the Battle of the Maule River, the Mapuche and Picunche Loncos managed to defend the shore, and finally the Inca opted to pull back and secure the territories they had conquered to the north. Afterwads, the Mapuche would face the arrival of the Spanish Empire. Although they were outmatched against a civilization that wielded powder-based weaponry and rode horses, the Mapuche managed to transform Chile into one of the most dangerous frontiers of the Empire. South of the Bio-Bio River, the Mapuche dominated the land, and the Spaniards were unable to maintain a succesfull control, out of the Island of Chiloé, which was accessed by sea. The Republic and the Kingdom of Araucanía and Patagonia Until the Chilean War of Independence, the Spaniards had times of both war and peace. During the first years of the Republic, the Chilean government came to some sort of agreement with the Mapuche, and established a border in the Bio-Bio River in 1825. However the lack of an actual State on the Mapuche lead to further problems. In 1860 Orélie Antoine de Tounens traveled through Araucanía, and convinced a number of Loncos to form a Kingdom. The Kingdom was proclaimed that same year, after days of deliberation. Months later a Constitution was made, which annexed the territory of Patagonia east of the Andes. the project failed two years later after the Chilean Government captured the King. Two more attempts were made, but the french was forbidden to return to that territory. He died in 1878. The title survived until mid 21st century, when the last Prince of Araucanía and Patagonia, Aurelio V, died with no direct heir. It was splitted between his two surviving wives, Amelie and Cossette. Amelie travelled to Chile in 2012, but died before reaching Perquenco. Cossette, however, married a lawyer in Paris, and managed to legally pass n the title of Prince of Araucanía and Patagonia to her son Phillipe, however it required a restoration by the local chieftains. When she died, in 2020, Phillipe made the travel and arrived to Perquenco in 2021. The Government of Concepción arrested him for public disturbance, but his arrival had already stirred the locals. The convoy that took him to Concepción was attacked near Talca, and Phillipe was released. He vanished in the mountains until the next year, when a Congress was made. Mapuche, Huilliche and Alacalufe natives were invited, however only the Mapuche recongized Phillipe as Prince. That way, the Title was restored as Kingdom of Araucanía (or Arauco). however, the congress did not ventowed it on Phillipe, and declared he would only be prince until he, or his heirs, demostrated to be a true mapuche. It is uncertain what happened to Phillipe or his heirs after this, and the current Civil War pretty much falls on this matter. The Alicantian and Alterran Era After the end of the Eco War, the region was devastated and all traces of Social Union or Government were vaporized. For decades the region was inhabitated only by the surviving communities of Mapuche in the mounts. Same as in Patagonia, these groups had their own leaders and identities, but the Mapuche were efficient in preserving their common origins and legacy. At some point before 44 BNE, the Alicantian Dominion extended into the region. Although the Alicantian inhabitated the coast, they had little control over the Mapuche. Still, some traces of their culture was passed on to the locals. While Patagonia was controlled by the Aberolian Empire near 10 BNE, the Mapuche started to communicate between themselves, and formed their National Identity once more. Somewhere around 4 NE, Arauco was occupied by the Alterran Kingdoms. The Alterrans were pretty much open to the cultures in the areas and allowed the Mapuche to move freely, inviting them to their society. However considerably peacefull, the Alterran Domination was not entirely silent, and minor violence took place in 6 NE in Temuco. The Unification Wars In 13 NE, the Alterran Kingdoms left Chile. West Patagonia, the neighbour to the south, had recently opted for the unification of its protectorates in the East, forming the Republic of Patagonia. This was also coming with an expantionist campaign on the rest of Chile, and Patagonia launched an invation of Arauco and other states to the north. The Patagonian Unification Wars meant to Arauco a six-months occupation by Patagonia. During this time, Patagonian forces occupied the region and a Protectorate was stablished. However Mapuche Nationalists attacked the Patagonian troops, retaking Temuco and forcing Patagonia into a more defensive war. In October 13 NE Patagonia left the region. Two months later, the Loncos of Arauco gathered, and declared the Mapuche Confederation. However, the actual state would take several months more to be created. The Rio Negro War In April 14 NE, the Attack on the Consul Juan Martín Beckdorf (the same that ordered the invasion of Arauco) caused a military attack on Neuquén. Neuquén, a highly Huilliche-populated Nation, had several ties with Arauco and the alliance between both was activated. The Mapuche Confederation claimed territories down to the Reloncaví Stuary, while Neuquén claimed Bariloche. The result was the Rio Negro War The Mapuche Confederation was not invaded in a great extent, and only the Llanquihue Lake was occupied by Patagonia. However, the economic and moral stress on the military caused a coup that in July lead to the destruction of the unity of the Confederation. The Civil War Since July 14 NE, four factions have been fighting for the control of the - now called - Kingdom of Araucanía.; the House of Angol, House Ancanamón, House Antenai and House Kalfu. Each one held control of the capital city, Temuco, for different moments. The Angols controlled it right after the fall of the Confederation, the Antenai held it for some time after the first Stage of the War and during the second Stage. House Kalfu held it between the Second and First Stage and recently the Antenai hold it, having grasped it for some moments after the fall of the Confederation and as a part of an alliance with the Kalfu. The War is product of the need to form a central governemnt after the release from Patagonian Control. The Confederation provided a frame of control that allowed some peace to exist in a unified form of governemnt, but only motivated by Neuquén and the need to fight a common enemy: Patagonia. As the Rio Negro War started to lean in favor of the Allies, the Confederations started to crumble, and all house started to claim the throne. Claimants to the Throne of Arauco -King Curimán I (Controls the South eastern lakes). -Queen Calfuray (Controls Osorno). -King Antulaf (Controls Temuco). -King Kiñilef (Controls Angol). -King Namuncura (Controls the Concepción Gulf).